Joseph Joestar
|-|Parte III= |-|Parte IV = |kanji = ジョセフ・ジョースター |stand = Hermit Purple |height = 195 cm |mangadebut = Capitulo 45 |animedebut = Episodio 10 (Parte II) Episodio 27 (Parte III) Episodio 84 (Parte IV) |gamedebut = Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden |age = 18 años (Parte II) 69 años (Parte III) 79 años (Parte IV) |gender = Masculino |family = Jonathan Joestar (abuelo) Erina Pendleton (abuela) George Joestar II (padre) Lisa Lisa (madre) Suzi Q (esposa) Holy Kujo (hija) Josuke Higashikata (hijo biológico) Shizuka Joestar (hija adoptiva) Jotaro Kujo (nieto) Giorno Giovanna (tío biológico) Jolyne Cujoh (bisnieta) |mangadebut = Capitulo 45 |mangafinal = Capitulo 439 |gamedebut = Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden |animedebut = Episodio 10 (Parte II Episodio 27 (Parte III) Episodio 84 (Parte IV) |seiyuu = Kenji Utsumi (Drama CD 1 & 3) Gorō Naya (Drama CD 2) Chikao Ōtsuka (OVA) Tōru Ōkawa (adulto - Heritage for the Future) Hōchū Ōtsuka (joven - Heritage for the Future) Tomokazu Sugita (joven - anime, All-Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven) Unshō Ishizuka (adulto - anime, Eyes of Heaven) }} es el protagonista de la Parte II: Battle Tendency, un aliado principal en la Parte III: Stardust Crusaders, y un personaje secundario en la Parte IV: Diamond Is Unbreakable. Es un vivo ejemplo de supervivencia, al haber sobrevivido en más de una ocasión a enemigos que evidentemente le superaban en fuerza física, haciendo uso de su astucia y habilidades innatas como peleador. Joseph enfrenta con valor las inverosímiles amenazas que le acechan a lo largo de su vida con iniciativa e ingenio puro. Es el segundo JoJo más recurrente en la serie, después de su nieto Jotaro Kujo, y es a su vez uno de los personajes más reconocidos de la serie. Apariencia Battle Tendency: Con tan solo 18 años de edad, Joseph es ya bastante alto (195 cm / 6'5 ") guapo y fornido, de ojos claros, con el pelo corto, oscuro y descuidado, partes de su flequillo se extienden hacia el exterior en forma de espigas, además de guardar un enorme parecido a su abuelo Jonathan Joestar. :Su primer traje es relativamente mínimalista y pragmático: Lleva una camiseta sin mangas de corte por encima del ombligo, un par de guantes con clavos en los nudillos, pantalones ajustados con un cinturón de cuero y botas de hasta la rodilla. En su viaje a Suiza se pone una larga y ancha bufanda a rayas; y más tarde, como un regalo de Caesar, un abrigo largo y su diadema delgada modelada con una fila de triángulos de mosaico. Inicialmente lleva una camisa blanca con corbata y tirantes, y una a cuadros abrigo sobre los hombros. Otros artículos incluyen el sombrero de aviador (como engranaje de la motocicleta), un gorro de lana y una máscara de respiración diseñados para el entrenamiento de Lisa Lisa. Representaciones posteriores de Joseph incluyen el sombrero y gafas de aviador antes mencionados, los cuales se añadieron de forma permanente para diferenciarlo de Jonathan y dejando en evidencia "su gusto por la mecánica y los motores" provocado por los diversos aeroplanos y motocicletas presentes en la Parte 2. Stardust Crusaders: A los 67 años Joseph aún conserva la mayor parte de su salud y la musculatura, aunque su rostro ya muestra signos de envejecimiento (debido en parte a haber descuidado su entrenamiento de Hamon). Su pelo es corto y gris además luce una espesa y gris barba recortada. Durante el viaje del grupo a Egipto lleva un sombrero de fieltro, una camisa de manga corta sin botones, pantalones de color caqui (a menudo se compara este atuendo con el de Indiana Jones) zapatos de vestir, pulseras oscuras y guantes blancos que ocultan su robotica mano izquierda (resultado de su pelea contra Kars). En su introducción como el abuelo de Jotaro al final de la Parte II y preludio de la parte III también llevaba una gabardina verde y un suéter, zapatos altos y pantalones baqueros,además su cabello aun era un poco café. Diamond Is Unbreakable: En sus 79 años Joseph ha envejecido ya normalmente. Mientras que su estatura es aún evidente, es encorvada y usa un bastón, lleva un par diminutivo de gafas de pince nez, y un gorro de lana manchada de ala ancha con orejeras que recuerdan a un ushanka. Lleva una capa gruesa de trincheras, una camisa de cuello y corbata, y pantalones holgados. Personalidad A pesar de que es un Joestar, Joseph está lejos de comportarse como todo un caballero a la altura de su apellido. En vez de eso, Joseph de joven era impulsivo, testarudo, malhablado y un verdadero caradura. Sin embargo, esos defectos los compensa con su inquebrantable valentía e inteligencia. Valiéndose de estos recursos para salir airoso de situaciones extremadamente peligrosas. Joseph también demuestra ser carismático, capáz de hacer que Lisa Lisa que al principio no le interesaba entrenar a Joseph en un mejor manejo del Hamon, lo entrenara tras demostrar su valor. Hacer que Caesar quien odiaba a los Joestar por ocasionar la muerte de su abuelo se hiciera su amigo, al punto de este, dar su vida por él. Y hacer también amistad con el soldado Nazi Rudolph von Stroheim que naturalmente lo odiaba por lo ocurrido en la primera Guerra Mundial con su país. Vida y obra Battle Tendency (1938- 1939) Joseph Joestar es hijo de George Joestar II y Lisa Lisa (la bebe que salvo su abuela Erina Pendleton durante la batalla final entre Jonathan y la cabeza de Dio Brando. Perdió a sus padres de niño siendo criado por Erina con la ayuda de Speedwagon. A los 18 años se traslada a Nueva York donde se entera de que Speedwagon ha fallecido a manos de Straizo. Posteriormente JoJo se enfrenta a este venciendole y obteniendo pistas sobre Speedwagon, que al parecer esta vivo y sobre unos misteriosos Hombres Pilar. Curiosidades * Al ser de origen inglés, a menudo Joseph se puede ver que dice varias frases en idioma inglés. Sus frases incluyen "OH! ¡NO!" (se utiliza tanto en ambas Parte II y Parte III) y "Oh! My! God!" (utilizada exclusivamente en la Parte III) como algunos pocos ejemplos. * Una broma recurrente en la Parte III muestra a Joseph perdiendo partes de su prótesis de mano, o incluso la propia mano entera, cuando los enemigos lo atacan, pero más tarde apareciendo con él totalmente intacto sin ninguna explicación definitiva. * Ha sobrevivido a cuatro caídas de aviones (dos en la Parte II y dos en la Parte III), y fue traído en dos ocasiones a lo largo de la Parte III. * Comparte la misma fecha de nacimiento que Bruno Bucciarati de la Parte V. * Joseph ha aparecido en tres arcos argumentales de la historia, empatando con Dio por el segundo lugar en mayor cantidad de apariciones, y detrás de Jotaro que ha aparecido en cuatro arcos argumentales de la historia. * La personalidad y peinado de Joseph puede haber sido influencia para el manga Kindaichi Shōnen no Jikenbo, ya que ambos protagonistas incorporan trucos para confundir a sus enemigos. * Joseph es la única persona que es capaz de utilizar tanto Hamon y tener un Stand propio. * Joseph, de entre todos los Jojos, ha vivido la vida más extensa hasta la fecha. ** Araki mencionó una vez que él piensa que Joseph es "un poco más tonto, pero todavía vivo", cuando los acontecimientos de la Parte VI se llevan a cabo, con lo que su edad más antigua confirmada es de 91 años. ** Él y su hija aparentemente son los únicos que han evadido maldición desafortunado y mortal de su familia, él casi se convirtió en su estadística en las manos de DIO. * Después de haber aparecido en once videojuegos, Joseph es el personaje de la serie con más apariciones en los videojuegos multimedia, tanto dentro-y-fuera del universo. Un total de siete videojuego utilizan su apariencia de la PARTE II, mientras que ocho videojuegos utilizan su apariencia de la PARTE III (todos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, Jump Ultimate Stars, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Shooters y JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven utilizan ambas apariencias de Joseph). ** Joseph aparece en caso todos los vidoejuegos crossover de Shūkan Shōnen Jump, excepto Cult Jump. ** Joseph aparece en casi todos los videojuegos de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, excepto JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood. * Curiosamente, la apariencia de Joseph en la Parte III comparte mucho en común con Indiana Jones. Ambos tienen apariencias de mayor edad que consisten en cabello gris, barba y un sombrero de fedora. Ambos estaban vivos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y ambos utilizan látigos (en el caso de Joseph, el látigo de Hermit Purple). * En la cubierta del videojuego Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden, una parte de los flequillos de Joseph es de color rojo, siendo esa la primera y única vez que Joseph se ha representado oficialmente con el cabello de dos colores. * Es un fan de los cómics desde muy joven. En una escena exclusiva del manga, incluso al ser viejo le pregunta a Rohan si tiene una versión en inglés de su manga Pink Dark Shōnen, ya que es malo para leer el japonés, pero él le responde que los estadounidenses tienen un pésimo gusto y por eso no esta en dicho idioma. Referencias FB Joseph Joestar 1458749942.jpg|Joseph Joestar realizando una pose para el videojuego "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Eyes of heaven" Joseph.png Joseph3manga.png Joseph2manga.jpg Joseph-Superman-comic-manga.jpg|Joseph el el manga con el cómic de Super-man Joseph joestar.jpg Jojo4.png Jojo.png|Jojo en el Opening "Bloody Stream" Jojo3.png Jojo part4.png|El grupo de Joseph durante su viaje en Egipto joseph.jpg|Joseph a punto de utilizar la habilidad de su stand con una cámara fotográfica jojo.jpg|Estadísticas de Hermit purple Old joseph.png Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Battle Tendency Categoría:Personajes de Stardust Crusaders Categoría:Personajes de Diamond is Unbreakable Categoría:Protagonistas principales Categoría:Familia Joestar Categoría:Usuarios de Hamon Categoría:Usuarios de Stands